


[Podfic of] Midwinter

by TheSansukhEnsemble



Series: Sansûkh Auditory Appendices [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn-in-exile, Canon-compliant timelines and festivals, Do not meddle with the hats of wizards, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, Frodo Baggins was canonically a hooligans and a hoodlum and i love that a lot, Gondorian Culture & Customs, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits go hard and also have weird calendars, Jewish Dwarves, Judaism-inspired Dwarven customs, Laerophen is an awkward giraffe and Legolas is a ray of sunshine, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sansukh Holiday Special qoohoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSansukhEnsemble/pseuds/TheSansukhEnsemble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different peoples of Middle-Earth have their own ways of farewelling the old year and greeting the new. Each race has its own rich customs and traditions to mark the winter solstice and the longest night of the year. Each is as distinct and unique as snow is to fire.</p>
<p>(But as the wise know, people are always people.)</p>
<p>A holiday tale set in the Sansûkh universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399366) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



cover art by CagetheSongBird

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/Sansukh/The%20Sansu%cc%82kh%20Podfic%20-%20Midwinter.mp3) | 01:18:21 | 45 MB  
---|---|---  
Podbook (Coming Soon) | 00:00:00 | 00 MB  
  
### Crosspost

The podfic is also available on [tumblr](http://sansukhpodfic.tumblr.com/post/136229679275/midwinter-a-sans%C3%BBkh-podfic-holiday-special) and will soon be available on the Audiofic Archive. Please see the accompanying tumblr post for all credits and attributions. Enjoy!


End file.
